Sick Dream
by Ebony Shadow Willow
Summary: Dream Fall's ill and it's up to his Big Sis to Save the day more Chapter's to Come! Involes Dream crying or angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Heartbreak.

The Dreaming.

It was a Friday.

In the throne room of the castle a large stack of books and scrolls littered the floor. Dream sat on a window sill, only one of the many large windows that filled the room. Windows large enough that they might belong in a cathedral.

Dream looked out the window for a few minutes to the scene of a beautiful garden that had appeared no less than five minutes ago, the garden was filled with beautiful red roses . A breeze stirred the petals and lifted several of them into the air. Dream silently watched as the petals dance and twirled in the wind it was one of those things that bought him comfort. it almost made him smile almost. Dream seemed to be a bit lost in the sight of the petals being taken by the wind or well a bit dazed.

the Dreaming was coastally changing ,sometimes one would get use it ,other times not so much. as for dream he really didn't care. it didn't bother him. But something was bothering him today. it all started about yesterday.

*Yesterday.* Thursday. Five in the afternoon*

The Rain came down on people who had forgotten about the forecast predicted on the weather channel early on the day. The streets were completely empty save for a few cars driving on the barren roads and most shops were filled with customers looking for warmth. A lone figure drenched to the bone and clocked in black clothes continued to walk down the street and then crossed the street into a near by park. The park was empty save for various puddles littering the ground and play ground. The man took a seat on a near by picnic tables that had shade covering the table from the rain.

The man took a seat at one of the picnic tables and ran his bony fingers through his hair and had to shake his wild hair of rain drops that fell to the ground like a halo that had drenched him to the core. After that the man rubbed the back of his neck as if it was stiff. His skin was pale as snow well expect a red hand print that took shape on the right side of his face. It looked like someone had slapped him across the face. The injury on his check still stung with pain but he ignored it.

He was trying to piece together on how he got this way and why was he wondering.

*8:00 A.m. Thursday*

It all started early that morning when his most current girlfriend or should I say his ex-girlfriend had broke up with him. it ended just like all of his other relationships had ended they would yell at him and leave the room furious or run away with tears in their eyes. But what all his girlfriends said to him time and time again never changed something along the lines that he can't commit or why did he just suddenly lose interest in them or why is that he such a workaholic. They tried to Change him. its just that he didn't know how or maybe he was just scared that if he changes to much he might forget or lose sight of himself.

'' if you cared about me then you would forget, your responsibility's and be with me!'' Screamed His Girlfriend as tears rolled down her face and Stormed out the room and castle heartbroken.

the following words were used by all of his ex-girlfriends current or previous:

Heartless Monster

Douche.

Cunt.

Spoiled brat.

gigolo.

Dick.

Scum.

Womanizer.

and many more horrible curse words.

*12:00 Thursday.*

Anyway the point is he was upset. And shortly after his current ex-girlfriend had just left him the once sunny and warm climate of the dreaming soon began to turn darker and darker.

The rain and thunder choked the sky but that was short lived when his sister death decided to pay him a visit around noon. She could see the damage to the dreaming was severe mainly due to the fact of the intents flooding and thunder. The Dreaming was so flooded that if you were to take one look outside to the pouring rain you might think you're in the middle of the ocean. This was also not good for any of the servants mainly due to the fact they had to deal with his Sulking bitchy attitude every fucking day.

Oh and also some of the flood water was now starting to enter the castle through cracks in the walls or it would just force some of the dreamers and servant having to move some were else temporary to high ground in the castle because the place was starting to flood mainly on the east wing of the castle. This would only result in several hours of cleaning up and getting rid of mushy curtains or wallpaper and then throwing them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Rainy Days

''Again with the fucking rain!'' complained Merv Pumpkinhead as he had a mop in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other and silently cursed Morpheus for making in rain. He was standing in a grand hallway with a large cart full with books, since it was raining so bad Merv had to relocate the books to another part of the castle so they won't get damaged.

''Another relationship gone bust ,huh?'' Asked Matthew who was perched on a stack of books.

''Yeah, Yeah.'' Said Merv in an angry tone not looking forward to work to day and made his way down the hallway dragging a cart filled with books and a mop with his cigarette dangling in his mouth.

On an unrelated note the plants (yes apparently the castle had its own greenhouse filled with various plants. Some that existed in the real world and some that where created in the dreaming. ) were absolutely loving the rain.

through death's eyes she say her little brother just crying over the fact his heart got broken again(not literally but you know what I mean)in other words he was throwing a tantrum the way children do when they don't get to play outside .Death sometimes compared her brother to Peter Pan and The Dreaming was his Never land or Wonderland . Death knew exactly where her brother was hiding : the balcony which was right outside his bedroom.(he often would go out to the balcony to sulk or lock himself in his bedroom even as children he would sulk in some corner or he would stomp his little feet and pout. Until death would come and cheer him up where then they would play hide and seek or run in fields.)She went straight for the large doors that had gold molding they looked like they might belong in the period of Louie the sixteenth. Death Threw open both doors to allow them to swing open she then entered a vast and Luxuries room that had high ceiling and red curtains draping from the ceiling and lacing the walls. The room smelled of Flower petals and Sweet perfumes Deaths heels clicked on the marble monochrome floor that shined like a waters reflection and she noticed that roses lined and intertwined with the marble columns of the room.

''Brother where are you hiding?'' Called out Death but got no response save for the pounding rain and with her hands on her hips.

She looked around the room only to find a ebony canopy bed with a black veil that enveloped the bed itself and the walls were lined with large pan glass windows with a elaborate and elegant design for the wallpaper . At the foot of the bed was an antique trunk and a roaring fireplace that had some sort of gold Carvings. There was a Closet and another door that led to the bathroom .The bedroom looked like it belonged in a Chateau.

Her eyes scanned the room until she came across the glass window doors and saw a lone figure standing their in the rain.

Death made her way out to the balcony and politely cough waiting to see if her brother would notice her. He just stood there like a fucking Statue.

Nothing Happened.

She stood there with her arms crossed for ten minutes and still nothing. Death then tapped her brother on the shoulder. He didn't even turn around to look her in the eye. As Death stood their in the cold rain her makeup started to run and she was getting soaked.

''Dream c'mon its just one girl.'' Said Death as she Stood behind t to him slightly folding her arms so her elbows would rest on his back. So to put it simply she was basically standing behind him digging her elbows into his back to get his attention.

Silence.

''Please say something to me.'' Said Death trying desperately trying to cheer him up her usual friendly and heart warming smile that could make melt ice and make puppies cry was turned in to a frown.

Silence .

Death's eye slightly twitched and she had enough of this bullshit.

She finally snapped.

''That's It! No More!'' Yelled Death stopping her foot and finally letting her frustration free.

This happened every time a girl dumped him and she always came to his side to help him.

Ages of pint up frustration and anger were about to be let lose.

Death then grabbed Morpheus by his shoulder spun him around so they would be face to face and then slapped him across his face. And Morpheus mouth fell open in shock.

''Sister Wh-," Said Morpheus in a shocked tone but was quickly cut off by his sister shoving a bony pale finger in dream's face. He was doomed now

''Shut Up you egotistic prat!'' Yelled Death at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter1: Heartbreak.

The Dreaming.

It was a Friday.

In the throne room of the castle a large stack of books and scrolls littered the floor. Dream sat on a window sill, only one of the many large windows that filled the room. Windows large enough that they might belong in a cathedral.

Dream looked out the window for a few minutes to the scene of a beautiful garden that had appeared no less than five minutes ago, the garden was filled with beautiful red roses . A breeze stirred the petals and lifted several of them into the air. Dream silently watched as the petals dance and twirled in the wind it was one of those things that bought him comfort. it almost made him smile almost. Dream seemed to be a bit lost in the sight of the petals being taken by the wind or well a bit dazed.

the Dreaming was coastally changing ,sometimes one would get use it ,other times not so much. as for dream he really didn't care. it didn't bother him. But something was bothering him today. it all started about yesterday.

*Yesterday.* Thursday. Five in the afternoon*

The Rain came down on people who had forgotten about the forecast predicted on the weather channel early on the day. The streets were completely empty save for a few cars driving on the barren roads and most shops were filled with customers looking for warmth. A lone figure drenched to the bone and clocked in black clothes continued to walk down the street and then crossed the street into a near by park. The park was empty save for various puddles littering the ground and play ground. The man took a seat on a near by picnic tables that had shade covering the table from the rain.

The man took a seat at one of the picnic tables and ran his bony fingers through his hair and had to shake his wild hair of rain drops that fell to the ground like a halo that had drenched him to the core. After that the man rubbed the back of his neck as if it was stiff. His skin was pale as snow well expect a red hand print that took shape on the right side of his face. It looked like someone had slapped him across the face. The injury on his check still stung with pain but he ignored it.

He was trying to piece together on how he got this way and why was he wondering.

*8:00 A.m. Thursday*

It all started early that morning when his most current girlfriend or should I say his ex-girlfriend had broke up with him. it ended just like all of his other relationships had ended they would yell at him and leave the room furious or run away with tears in their eyes. But what all his girlfriends said to him time and time again never changed something along the lines that he can't commit or why did he just suddenly lose interest in them or why is that he such a workaholic. They tried to Change him. its just that he didn't know how or maybe he was just scared that if he changes to much he might forget or lose sight of himself.

'' if you cared about me then you would forget, your responsibility's and be with me!'' Screamed His Girlfriend as tears rolled down her face and Stormed out the room and castle heartbroken.

the following words were used by all of his ex-girlfriends current or previous:

Heartless Monster

Douche.

Cunt.

Spoiled brat.

gigolo.

Dick.

Scum.

Womanizer.

and many more horrible curse words.

*12:00 Thursday.*

Anyway the point is he was upset. And shortly after his current ex-girlfriend had just left him the once sunny and warm climate of the dreaming soon began to turn darker and darker.

The rain and thunder choked the sky but that was short lived when his sister death decided to pay him a visit around noon. She could see the damage to the dreaming was severe mainly due to the fact of the intents flooding and thunder. The Dreaming was so flooded that if you were to take one look outside to the pouring rain you might think you're in the middle of the ocean. This was also not good for any of the servants mainly due to the fact they had to deal with his Sulking bitchy attitude every fucking day.

Oh and also some of the flood water was now starting to enter the castle through cracks in the walls or it would just force some of the dreamers and servant having to move some were else temporary to high ground in the castle because the place was starting to flood mainly on the east wing of the castle. This would only result in several hours of cleaning up and getting rid of mushy curtains or wallpaper and then throwing them away.


	4. not a chapter but just information

Not related to the story but important information

Okay I would love to update my Sick dream fic but I've lost my flash drive which had the complete story. So I have a favor to ask to my lovely reviewer's.

My favor is just tell me what are the last few line's or sentence's of chapter 3 so I can go off of that and re-write the chapter's so basically a quick summary on what happened in chapter 3 and I'll try to update fast.

Also what do you think of a music playlist for the chapter's so you really can get in to it? Also what do you think of a fic where dream and death smoke some weed or where dream act's well cheery or something all the while everyone freak's out.

Or you know those short one-shot fic't where(insert character's name )x reader fic's? what do you think?

Also I have know idea what the rating's are that you use on fanfic so can someone explain?

Thanks Sincerely ,

Ebony Shadow Willow


	5. Chapter 4

Dream Would have to fix the current situation he was in now. He knew if he did'nt the guilt would eat at him like a parasite.

The Rain had finally stopped and all that was left were various puddle's scattered about the park with a damp taste to the air. Dream let out a tired sigh and made his way out of the park.

The city Street's were empty except for a few parked car's and dream was the only person walking the street's on this cold day. if a passer by was to see dream they might feel some form of sympathy for he looked like a beaten man who just needed someone to hold him which in a way was true. Dream needed to apoligize to death but he didn't know how.

Dream remebered that his Sister liked visual kei band's and the lolita fashion. So dream made his way to the busy street's of japan in a blink of an eye. Dream mad his way to the first shop that caught his eye .the name of the shop was called"Moi-Meme-Moite." the inside of the shope was oozing elegance and the decroatation of the shop was the first thing that drew dream to the shop.

Dream had not a single idea what his sister liked from this shop so he picked the first thing that he thought his sister would was a pair of silver bat shaped earing's that glissented in the purchased them and left the store with a bag with the name of the store written on it.

Dream decided to wonder about the street's for a bit to clear his head and slightly hoping the next encounter he had with his sister would not lead to him getting yelled at or something thrown at him.

On a few occasion's he would get stopped by random stranger's asking if he was some sort of visual kei musician or a model for a magazine and dream would say in a polite voice "No." or "Sorry i'm in a bit of a rush.'' You honestly can't blame them for mistaking dream for a Musician well mostly for the way he was wore skin tight leather pant's a sleeveless coat with the collor turned up,black spiked choker around his neck , a torn or tattered black shirt (.which showed off his hip bone's ,his flat stomach.) Black leather boot's. Even on Some ocassion Some of these random stranger's would take picture's of dream or of course payed no attention to any of this. Dream even bought a CD from some band called "DaizyStripper." Night Soon begain to fall and Dream made his way home as soon as the night sky gave way to the Star's.

Upon Dream's arrival back home all was silent and the hallway's where empty. Dream was exhausted and draged his feet as he walked down the hall toward his bedroom. Once he got in to his bedroom he staggered a bit and leaned toward the wall as a way of support so he would't dropped the stuff he bought for his sister on the made his way to the bathroom that had a clawfoot tub ,monchrome tileded floor the entire room seemed to scream out elegance. Dream unbuttoned his pant's ,slipped off his coat,shirt, boot's. his clothe's were scatter about in a careless manner all over the floor. and with a flick of his wrist the Fossett of the tub turned on and begain to run clear bath water. the fireplace in the bathroom was lighted and giving off an orange glow in the sank down in the bathtube allowing his body to relax with a few "Pop's ." or "Crack's."

Dream layed their in the bathtub for what felt like five minutes but the truth was he was in their for twenty-minutes. Dream grunted as he got out of the bathtub and wrapped a soft white towel around his waist . Dream was soaking wet to the core and tired as hell.

"fuck i thought that damn bath would make me feel better." Thought Dream he scoffed a bit as he made his way to the opened the door to be met with lucien the librian who looked as suprise as dream.

"I was wondering where you've been all day,Sir,"Said Lucien as he stepped to the side to alow his master to walk in to his felt a bit of short of breath and he could feel himself tremble." sir are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think...idot." thought Dream dryly as he really wanted his servant to leave and left alone.

"um ...uh.. yes." Said Dream in a voice that sounded no louder then a whisper. Dream could see in his Servant's eye's that their was a glim of worry for his wellbeing. Dream had to think fast. Dream inhaled a bit and well rushed his Servant out of his bedroom and slamed the door in his face without an explanation. Dream stumbled a bit to his bed wear his knee's buckled under him and dream fell forward on to his soft towl that was wrapped around dream's waist had fell off and layed their at the foot of the bed on the ground. the Soft White Sheet's where wrapped around dream like a cocoon.

Dream soon was fast asleep during the night he was rattled with cough's to the point it rattled his chest like a beating drum,even on an ocassion he would wheeze or gasp for air when a fit of coughing would take hold of him. Dream would toss and turn in his sleep kicking off the bed sheet's off the bed. Through the night Dream's coughing and wheezing echoed through the castle's hall like the distant sound of thunder or a coming storm.

Dream knew something was off but was he prepaired to face the coming storm?

===To Be Conituend in Chapter 5===

I know not a lot of dialogue this time but i'm trying here and it's very short.:(

So i don;t own a thing .all right's go to their orignal owner's and neil gaimen.

See ya next time!:D

Also Dream Guest the only person who is reveiwing i would like to talk to you more so wanna be friend's?


End file.
